kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Yuta/Appearance and Personality
Appearance 2nd stage Yuta's human form in this stage resembles a thirteen-year-old boy with pale skin, short and straight black hair, and gray eyes. He wears a pale whitish-pink cape, long enough to cover his bare chest, back, and part of his light gray trousers. His cape opens on the left side because he is left-handed. He carries his tightly-wrapped sword on his lower back. He also has a crack-like marking on the right side of his chest. He tries to hide his sura traits from humans, namely, a mouth full of sharp, pointy teeth, and black blood. His sura form has an adult-like appearance and resembles his father Garuda. His coloring is darker than in his human form. Yuta is somewhat large for a 2nd-stage sura, and he has a long, very strong tail. Ran Sairofe notices a resemblance between Yuta's human and sura face. 3rd stage Yuta's human form in this stage resembles a boy in his mid- to late-teens, with the same hair, eyes, and skin color as his previous stage. His former cape is now a loosely-fitting scarf that seems to float around him, leaving his bare chest mostly exposed. The crack-like markings have spread further compared to his 2nd stage and become red when he transforms to his sura form. His sura form appears less Garuda-like than his 2nd-stage form, and more like an armored humanoid. His black, scaly armor is accented with red around his eyes, face, chest, upper arms, and upper legs. He has a prominent nose and a long, spiked tail. His scarf is also black and worn around his neck. Currygom has hinted that Yuta's true sura form visage is hidden behind a mask. In Season 3, we see a glimpse of what Yuta's development would have looked like if he had gone with his Garuda form instead, due to his forked development. In a monochrome scene, Yuta's sura-form head looks much like Maruna's. General When he is angered, his eyes become a menacing red and some lines appear on his face, right on the cheekbones and at the corner of his eyes; this tends to occur when he is extremely aggravated or wants to nullify magic. His eyes occasionally turn blue-green, the same color as those of his mother Kali as well as his stepmother Taraka. This seems to indicate when he uses his Kali-like insight ability (see Skills and Abilities). Yuta's sura wings appear at will and they were likely the reason he did not wear anything under his cape during his second stage. His left wing comes from his Garuda half: it is a feathered wing, similar to Maruna's but with completely black feathers. The right wing, instead, is from Chaos and resembles a bat wing, with a semi-transparent pinkish membrane attached to a frame of red bones, with a gray bone hook on the wing's joint. The membrane is crossed by thin red veins. Similar to the veins on his chest, the veins on his wing are always moving. Yuta suprize.jpg|Yuta's 2nd stage human form Red Yuta.jpg|Yuta revealing his Chaos side Personality Despite his apparent age and chaotic half, he has strong self-control thanks to the teachings he received from Shuri. Sometimes his self-control slips, but not to the point of killing humans or hunting suras indiscriminately. Yuta cares greatly for his companions, to the point of pretending to be a half for Leez Haias's sake, and a pure-blood for Ran; he also tries to protect halfs with whom he crosses paths. After his development to 3rd stage, however, he admits to Asha that he has changed, becoming more indifferent towards anyone who does not concern him, not caring for anyone but Leez. He still continues to try to maintain a friendly image, despite his annoyance with the way humans treat him, which makes him feel suffocated. Despite his origins, he always identifies himself as being from the Garuda clan, not the Taraka clan. Yuta has not revealed his real name, not even to Leez, whom he seems to be attracted to; the reason seems to be that the Taraka clan was made with the faulty and dangerous names left at the beginning of the universe by Kali. In fact, his brother Maruna does not appear to know Yuta's true name, either. References Category:Appearance and Personality